Samsung Gear VR
Samsung Gear VR is a mobile virtual reality device developed by Samsung Electronics in collaboration with Oculus VR. A compatible Samsung Galaxy device (Galaxy Note 5 or Galaxy S6/S6 Edge), sold separately, acts as the headset's display and processor, while the Gear VR unit itself contains the high field of view lenses as well as a custom IMU for rotational tracking which connects to the smartphone via micro-USB. This IMU is more accurate and well calibrated with lower latency than internal smartphone IMUs such as used for Google Cardboard. The Gear VR headset also includes a touchpad and back button on the side, as well as a proximity sensor to detect when the headset is on. The touchpad and button allow for a standard minimum input capability for users to interact with the virtual environments, whereas Google Cardboard devices only feature a button. The Gear VR was first announced in September 2014. To allow developers to create content for the Gear VR and to allow VR/technology enthusiasts to get early access to the technology, Samsung has released two innovator editions of the Gear VR before the consumer version. Marcus Lee, Derrian Chia, Kai Ning and Hazelle Teo have bought Samsung Gear VR. Operation and Controls The Samsung Gear VR is designed to work with Samsung’s flagship smartphones. Currently supported are Galaxy S6, Galaxy S6 Edge, Galaxy S6 Edge+ and Galaxy Note 5. The smartphone has to be paired with the Oculus™ app. The device can be calibrated using the wheel at the top of the headset. A trackpad is located on the right of the device and back button is located just above it. Volume can be adjusted through the volume rockers also found on the right hand side. History Although the Samsung Gear VR consumer edition was released in November 2015, Samsung had obtained a patent on a HMD (Head Mounted Display) way back in January 2005. This was one of the first ideas of using a mobile phone as the display for a HMD. However at the time the patent was submitted mobile phone technology was simply far too lackluster for them to develop anything which had decent quality and performance. They continued to research VR and HMD internally. With the release of the Galaxy S4 in 2013 an official team dedicated to developing a virtual reality based device that would work with a smartphone was formed. This team developed multiple different prototypes yet the performance and display (even though the Galaxy S4 has a Full HD display) were not yet up to standards. However all this development did not go to waste, Samsung learned several of the key elements which would lead to the successful development of VR technology. In 2014 they partnered with Oculus (the creators of another well-known virtual reality device, the Oculus Rift) to help with the development. The Samsung Gear VR was unveiled during the Samsung press conference at IFA Berlin on 3 September 2014 (along with a smartphone capable of running it, the Galaxy Note 4). First Innovator Edition The first innovator edition of Samsung’s Gear VR was released in December 2014. This version was only compatible with the Galaxy Note 4. This edition was mainly released for developers so they could get an understanding of how the device worked and so they could create content which would be ready for the official release of the consumer version of the device. It also gave the chance for VR/technology enthusiasts to gain early access to the technology. Thus also allowed the developers and enthusiasts who owned the device provide Samsung with feedback of improvements that could be made for the consumer edition. This edition was sold out at Samsung and AT&T stores the day of release. Second Innovator Edition The second innovator edition of Samsung’s Gear VR was released in March 2015. This edition is almost identical to the first apart from a few minor changes. The first major change is that this device will support the Galaxy S6 and the Galaxy S6 Edge and the second is that a small fan was added inside to prevent the lens fogging. The slightly smaller displays used in these devices, compared to the Note 4, give this version a slightly improved visual quality but slightly smaller field of view. Consumer Edition This edition is simply referred to as the Samsung Gear VR. It was released on 20 November 2015. Pre-orders for the device went live on Amazon, Bestbuy and Samsung on 10 November 2015 and the device was sold out on the day of release. This edition has again a few minor changes compared to the previous iterations. First of all this edition supports four Samsung Galaxy devices so far, the Note 5, the S6, the S6 edge and the S6 edge+. It is also 19% lighter than the previous Innovator Edition, it has improved ergonomics and a redesigned touchpad for easier navigation. Hardware Some of the major goals Samsung set for this project regarding hardware was that their headset could support MTP (Motion to Photon) latency less than 20 ms the optimization of hardware and kernel and also to create Galaxy Note 4’s QHD display that enables high-resolution rendering in the headset. The volume buttons and back buttons on the headset help to navigate through the gear without taking it off.The lenses range is 96 degrees. Software Oculus Home Oculus Home is the main facility to download and used content on the Samsung Gear VR. Oculus Home is also the main line for software distribution on the Gear VR. Applications As of February 17th 2016, there are 185 Apps available for the Gear VR on the Oculus Store. Nick DiCarlo, VP/GM of immersive products and VR at Samsung stated that there is still work to be done but it is progress, and that there is still work to be done on the device: }} With the VR headset there is a number of games and applications currently available. Notable games include Herobound: First Steps, Ikarus, Dreadhalls, Esper and Proton Pulse. Other uses of the Gear VR currently include viewing of 360° images, from the 360° view by Getty Images app. This allowed the viewing of spherical content from Getty’s archives and features stills from the World Cup and Cannes Film Festival amongst many more. Netflix have also released a service to stream and view TV shows and films through the Gear VR, which presents the user a large lounge space with a large screen to view the desired media on. A number of training and simulation applications are possible in future. However, some unwanted symptoms have been caused by prolonged use of virtual reality headsets. These issues are being studied and may need to be resolved to ensure optimal training and simulation is feasible with such headsets.Lawson, B. D. (2014). Motion sickness symptomatology and origins. Handbook of Virtual Environments: Design, Implementation, and Applications, 531-599. See also * Google Cardboard * Oculus Rift * HTC Vive * PlayStation VR * Virtual Boy References External links * *Samsung Press Release *Oculus Press Release Category:Oculus Rift Category:Head-mounted displays Category:Mixed reality Category:Virtual reality Category:Samsung wearable devices Category:Wireless display technologies